dragonagefandomcom-20200223-history
Dwarf Commoner Origin
} |name = Dwarf Commoner Origin |image = Cropped dwarf commoner.JPG |px = 270px |qcat = Origin story |location = Orzammar |start = New campaign with Dwarf Commoner character (Warrior or Rogue) |end = Ostagar |next = Joining the Grey Wardens |appearances = Dragon Age: Origins }} The Dwarf Commoner Origin is one of six playable origins available in Dragon Age: Origins. As a casteless dwarf, this character is reduced to a life of petty crime. Introduction Plot ]] As part of the casteless, the Dwarf Commoner is extremely poor and has to run errands for the Carta boss, Beraht, in order to stay alive. The Dwarf Commoner's sister Rica Brosca is also working for Beraht, but is trying to find a wealthy male suitor while the Dwarf Commoner has to do some of Beraht's more unsavory tasks. The first one is finding and killing Oskias, a smuggler who has been hiding lyrium from Beraht. The next task Beraht gives the Dwarf Commoner is to drug a fighter's drink in the Proving Grounds, thereby rigging the event so the fighter Beraht has bet on can win. The Dwarf Commoner makes it to the Proving Ground, only to find that Beraht's fighter, Everd, has passed out from drinking too much. Since failure is not an option, the Dwarf Commoner decides to wear the fighter's armor and win his match for him. Unfortunately, Everd stumbles out into the field just before the last battle, and the Dwarf Commoner must reveal the deception. Beraht managed to apprehend and imprison the Dwarf Commoner in his personal dungeon. The Dwarf Commoner escapes and kills Beraht, only to come face to face with Duncan, who has watched the Dwarf Commoner compete in the tournament. Faced with either exile, death, or joining the Grey Wardens, The Dwarf Commoner chooses to go with Duncan and leave Orzammar. Walkthrough: On the Streets of Dust Town The origin story opens in the Slums Home, where Beraht is discussing work with Rica and the Dwarf Commoner. When the first conversation sequence ends, the Dwarf Commoner may converse further with their family; the half-sister Rica and their mother, Kalah. If the Dwarf Commoner buys some mosswine and brings it back to Kalah, they can converse with her a bit more, but there is apparently nothing that changes any quest outcomes at this point. Looting the chest in the back of the room yields a dagger (iron). You can then head outside, where Leske is waiting. Beraht's Favor Oskias, one of Beraht's smugglers, has been holding his own pockets. The Dwarf Commoner is task with finding Oskias and showing him exactly how Beraht feels about being cheated. Oskias was last seen in Tapster's Tavern. Proving Loyalties The Warrior caste is holding a Proving today. Beraht has lots of coins riding on the young fighter Everd and wants the Dwarf Commoner to make sure he wins. Beraht gives them a drug to use on Mainar, Everd's opponent. Captured The Dwarf Commoner ended up in Beraht's custody. Beraht is quite angry with them, and the Dwarf Commoner's chance to are slim if they don't manage to get out of here. Result Duncan uses the Right of Conscription and recruits the Dwarf Commoner which saves them from a death sentence for dishonoring the sacred Provings and the revered Ancestors. If it has not been unlocked in a previous playthrough, on arrival in Ostagar the Casteless achievement will be awarded. Quests Characters * '''Adalbo': The Journeyman Division champion of 9:29 Dragon. He will be the Dwarf Commoner's opponent in the second round. * Ademaro * Everd Bera * Beraht * Kalah Brosca * Rica Brosca * Duncan * Goilinar * Jarvia * Kasch * Lenka * Leske * Mainar * Olinda * Oskias * Proving Master * Unna Initial statistics In addition to those selected by the player at character creation, a Dwarf Commoner Warden automatically begins with the following: Skills and either (Warrior) or (Rogue) Talents Equipment Unique items Codex entries Notes * According to the timeline of events, the Dwarf Commoner Origin takes place one week earlier than the Dwarf Noble Origin which can be revealed in that origin by speaking with the Proving Trainer. This contradicts a dialogue between a guardsman and a merchant in this Origin, who say the Dwarf Noble's commission feast is the very next day. * If an unnamed dwarf is conversed in the Orzammar Commons he will refer to the Dwarf Noble as the middle son of King Endrin Aeducan. This also happens in a few other instances indicating that the Dwarf Noble is considered to be a male dwarf unless the player creates a female dwarf noble.See this image. Gallery Beraht's Shop.jpg|Beraht's Shop Beraht and the two thugs.png|Beraht and two other thugs Bugs * The in the Dust Town Home sometimes will not open because you cannot get close enough to it. Strangely, Leske can walk right up (the mouse pointer is gold, indicating a valid right-click location, instead of silver, indicating an unreachable location). * Dialogue Bug: Dwarf Commoners have the same dialogue option as Noble Dwarfs during the conversation with Morrigan after the Tower of Ishal (quest), and can - without lying, i.e. there is no (Lie) prefix - chose to say "I happen to be of royal blood, you know." * The achievement award items from The Golems of Amgarrak, Witch Hunt, The Darkspawn Chronicles, Leliana's Song and the Blood Dragon Armor may not be present in the chest after being captured by Beraht. There is no way to get them back. A workaround is to keep the DLC on a USB key, and insert the key after this point; the items will be added when the DLC is first seen by the console. Trivia * The Dwarf Commoner Origin was written by BioWare writer Jennifer Hepler. * If a Dwarf Commoner Warden never speaks to Loghain Mac Tir at Ostagar, he will refer to them upon meeting them for the first time in Denerim, along with Alistair and Eamon Guerrin, as one of "Orzammar's rejects".Dalishious Blog. References Category:Dragon Age: Origins quests Category:Origin stories